scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Arabian Nights
Arabian Nights is a television special, based around The Book of One Thousand and One Nights, which originally aired September 3, 1994 on TBS. It is notable for being one of the last performances of Don Messick as the voice of both Scooby-Doo and Boo Boo Bear, as well as the final Scooby-Doo cartoon to be wholly produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. The special features classic Hanna-Barbera characters Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, and Magilla Gorilla. Scooby and Shaggy are mostly used as set up for the two main tales. It was produced in a manner similar to the classic Warner Bros. cartoons, similar to Steven Speilberg's Animaniacs, which debuted the previous year, down to the music. The animation style is also different from the previous TV movies, drawn in a more flatter style with brighter colors and stylized character designs (in some ways similar to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo). Premise Scooby and Shaggy are hired as royal food-tasters by a young Arab Caliph - a job offer they can't refuse. When they eat everything, the nearsighted Caliph gets mad and has his guards chase them, until he finds Shaggy disguised in drag as a harem girl. In order to make the prince fall asleep, Shaggy tells him two classic stories with a twist. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Royal chef * Caliph Villains: * Royal guard 1 * Royal guard 2 Other characters: * Flying carpet driver * Royal kitchen worker * Harems * Royal dress maker Locations * Arabia ** Palace Objects * Flying carpet * Wedding cake Vehicles * None Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Produced and Directed By: Joanna Romersa, Jun Falkenstein * Music By: Steve Bernstein * Supervising Producer and Writer: Gordon Kent * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin Closing credits * Additional Script Material By: Glenn Leopold * Storyboard Artists: Tony Craig, Jun Falkenstein, Kirk Hanson, Jim Mitchell, Floyd Norman, Joel Seibel * Director of Animation: Joanna Romersa * Animation Directors: William Edwards, Frank Andrina * Recording Director: Gordon Kent * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Preston Oliver * Voice Talent: Scooby: Don Messick, Shaggy: Casey Kasem, Yogi Bear: Greg Burson, Boo Boo: Don Messick, Sinbad/Magilla Gorilla: Alan Melvin, Aliyah-din: Jennifer Hale, Prince: Rob Paulsen, Haman: John Kassir, Captain: Charlie Adler, Caliph: Eddie Deezen, Cyclops: Maurice LaMarche, Sultan: Brian Cummings * Additional Voices By: Paul Eiding, Nick Jameson, Tony Jay, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker * Character Designers: James Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Pete Alvarado, Julian Chaney, Butch Hartman, Bob Onorato, Lewis Ott * Design Coordinator: Lance Falk * Design Assistants: Donna Zeller, Bryan Evans, Dana Granger, Barbara Krueger * Layout Designers: Mike Moon, Julian Chaney * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Maryann Thomas, Joseph Binggeli, Patricia Burgio, Timothy Maloney * Color Stylist: Karen Greslie * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Ink & Paint Artists: Kimberly Conte, Audrey Covello, Etsuko Fujioka, Lori Hanson, Christine Kingsland, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Nelda Ridley, Lydia Swayne, Patricia Torocsik * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Graphics: Tom Wogatzke * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Cathy Petersen * Camera Operator: Steven Mills * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Post-Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Supervising Editor: Timothy Iverson * On-Line Editor: John Trautman * Sound Designer: Sanford Ponder * Music Editor: Mark Green * Re-recording mixers: Sherry Klein, Bob Edmondson, Tim Philben * Pre-Production Manager: Debby Hindman * Post Production Manager: Jeannine Roussel * International Production Coordinator: Brooke Williams * Unit Production Coordinator: Jason Butler Rote * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Brian Cole, Duke Heberlein, Heather Kenyon, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Steve Shedd * Executives in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder * Animation By: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Taiwan * Overseas Animation Director: Dan Hunn * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely, coincidental. * ©1994 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera box with Hanna-Barbera logo and Yogi Bear Notes/trivia * This is the last Scooby-Doo production to be produced solely by Hanna-Barbera. Beginning with the direct-to-video film , Warner Bros. Animation takes over production with the Scooby-Doo franchise (although still copyrighted and credited to Hanna-Barbera, in most cases.) * Later releases of this movie, change the name to Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights in order to make Scooby (and Shaggy)'s role seem larger. The DVD even implies that they're the ones who find the genie. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a harem; Scooby as a female assistant dress maker. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby's dog tag colors (blue and yellow) are reversed several times throughout the movie, more times than showing the original one. This could be part of the redesign of Scooby. * When the guard holds his arm out to let Shaggy and Scooby in the palace, his goatee is missing. Home media * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment in 1996. * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. Quotes Gallery Arabiannights.jpg|One front cover for the VHS release. External links * TBA Category:Arabian Nights Category:TV specials and telefilms